warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Episodes 12 and 13 (The Batman)
"The Rubberface of Comedy" and "The Clayface of Tragedy" are the serial episodes of the 1st season of The Batman. It are considered the 12nd and 13rd and final episodes of the 1st season and divided into 2 parts. "The Rubberface of Comedy" it's aired on April 30, 2005 and "The Clayface of Tragedy" on May 7, 2005. Synopsis "The Rubberface of Comedy" Joker returns to Gotham with new henchmen, and commits crimes through the use of a new invention called Joker putty, a chemical compound that morphs anything and everything into either springy rubber or putty. As Bruce prepares to don the cape to stop him, he starts to wonder if he should reveal himself as The Batman to his friend Ethan. Meanwhile, Rojas implements a zero-tolerance policy on freaks, and instructs his detectives to arrest both Joker and Batman, but matters take a turn for the worse, when Ethan is captured by Joker. "The Clayface of Tragedy" Ethan is horrified to see himself melt and transform into a putty-like monster that the police attempt to stop, earning the name "Clayface". Both Batman and Yin realise that Joker's invention caused the change, and soon find themselves working together to stop him, when he decides to use his new-found powers to go after Chief Rojas. Plot "The Rubberface of Comedy" On the rampage with his newly created substance-altering “Joker Putty,” the Joker is out to remake artifacts and landmarks in his image. With his new "putty" he's able to melt and alter the texture of any surface, to warp it in his own vision like silly putty. Both the police and The Batman are hot on his tail. Meanwhile, Chief Rojas demands both the Joker and The Batman be brought to justice under his "Zero-Tolerance" policy against all criminals and freaks. When Officer Ethan Bennett suggests they work with the Batman, Rojas reprimands him for the idea and demands he choose sides. During the excitement, Bruce decides to let best friend in on his secret identity, to gain a new ally in his fight against Gotham city’s underworld. This eventually leads to a dramatic showdown between The Joker, in a showdown “fun house” no less, The Batman, and Officer Bennett and Officer Ellen Yin. During the struggle, Bennett inhales fumes from a broken canister of “Joker Putty,” instantly having an ill effect on the cop. In short, the Joker is captured, The Batman disappears, and Bennett is suspended for crediting Batman with The Joker’s capture, and failing to apprehend the Dark Knight. Later that evening at Bennett’s apartment,he is still feeling ill from gas inhalation earlier in the day. After receiving a phone call from Bruce Wayne, aka The Batman, to meet tomorrow to discuss some important matters, we see him stumble towards the bathroom. He peers in the mirror, looking sickly. He rubs his face and is shocked to discover…his skin begins to melt. "The Clayface of Tragedy" Batman faces off against a new villain named Clayface, who can transform his body as if it were clay and impersonate people of his choosing. Before The Batman can stop him, he will learn Clayface's shocking dark secret. Cast *Rino Romano as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth *Steve Harris as Detective Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Ming-Na as Detective Ellen Yin *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker *Jesse Corti as Chief Rojas Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Notes *This episode has some similarities to Batman: The Killing Joke. *This episode marks the first of numerous two episode story-arcs throughout the run of the show. *When Yin remembered what Joker had said about the putty, she remembers wrong. He was wearing a straitjacket not a suit. Errors Cultural References Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Batman episodes Category:The Batman episodes Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:Television episodes Category:Multi-part episodes